L'enchanteresse de l'homme de fer
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Après en avoir eu assez du monde magique Britannique et de ses nombreuses trahisons, Brooke Potter, grâce à la Mort, c'est réfugier dans un autre monde où elle travaille désormais avec les Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_ _ **: L'enchanteresse de l'homme de fer**_

 _ **Auteur**_ _ **:**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base**_ _ **:**_ _Crossovers d'Harry Potter & Avengers._

 _ **Disclamer**_ __ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ __ _: Après en avoir eu assez du monde magique Britannique et de ses nombreuses trahisons, Brooke Potter, grâce à la Mort, c'est réfugier dans un autre monde où elle travaille désormais avec les Avengers._

 _ **Attention**_ _ **: Ne respecte pas forcément le temps ou l'histoire.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

Brooke sorti de l'ascenseur et se figea au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une rivière de cadavre de bouteille d'alcool jonchait le sol. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici pour que le salon de la tour devienne un champ de bataille pour ivrogne. Avec un soupire, elle se fraya un chemin à travers les décombres des bouteilles. Elle venait à peine de rentrer d'une mission de deux semaines et elle était éreinté, mais quand elle trouva Tony assit contre la baie vitré, une bouteille à la main et le regard dévasté, sa fatigue fut vite oubliée.

 **\- Oh, Tony,** murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Brooke posa son sac et s'agenouilla à côté de son ami. Depuis deux ans qu'elle avait rejoint les Avengers, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'eux. Elle avait trouvé en cette équipe des plus improbables de véritable amis. Mais celui dont elle s'était considérablement rapprochée, était Tony Stark. Elle était tombée lentement amoureuse de l'homme charismatique qu'elle avait appris à connaitre. Seulement, elle n'avait rien fait, où dit pour n'être plus qu'une amie pour le milliardaire. Au début, Tony et Pepper Pott sortaient ensemble. Si Brooke avait d'abord apprécié Tony, elle avait tout de suite détesté Pepper. La femme n'était pas horrible, mais sa façon d'être en générale avec Tony l'avait exaspéré. Elle avait eu l'impression de se revoir avec Hermione qui n'avait de cesse de lui dire quoi faire où dire, de la rabaisser à demi-mot invisibles à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Dès lors, elle avait été froide avec elle et ne se retenait pas de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait tout en restant cordiale, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Tony et si se tenir à carreau le rendait heureux, alors elle l'avait fait.

Seulement voilà, quatre mois plus tôt, les tabloids parlaient de la tromperie de Pepper, la fiancée de Tony Stark, avec un employé de Stark Industrie. Tony avait été dévaster. Il avait mis fin à sa relation avec Pepper. La femme l'avait mal pris et avait accourut à la tour, mais avait eu la désagréable surprise de tomber sur les Avengers au complet. Car oui, les huit hommes et femmes de l'équipe c'étaient réuni pour soutenir leur coéquipier et ami. Si les sept premiers avaient laissé Pepper entrer et arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Tony, sans dommage, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Brooke. La jeune femme n'avait pas passé la nuit et la matinée avec Tony à le tenir dans ses bras, le consoler, lui parler, l'écouté et surtout, ne pas le laisser sombrer, pour que cette garce se rapplique et le détruise encore plus. Brooke avait jeté un sort de sommeil sur Tony et avait attendue Pepper devant la porte de celui-ci. Quand Pepper l'avait vu, elle avait vu rouge, au plaisir de Brooke. Elle l'avait aussitôt commencé à l'insulter et le provoquer, mais Brooke était resté de glace. La sorcière avait mis des années à parfaire son masque de froideur, ce n'était certainement pas pour le laisser tomber devant une pathétique mortelle comme aimait à l'appeler Loki. Les Vengeurs étaient restés à l'écart pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, mais surtout pour éviter que Brooke ne blesse Pepper. Après tout, chacun connaissait la haine de l'enchanteresse pour la secrétaire.

Pepper avait tenté d'entrer dans la chambre de Tony, mais n'y arrivait pas à cause de la présence de Brooke, elle avait alors tenté de crier pour que Tony vienne. Brooke avait lâcher un rire sombre qui avait fait reculer Pepper jusqu'au mur. Les paroles de la sorcière avaient été des plus durs et hostiles. Brooke lui avait fait comprendre, et pas à demi-mot, qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue à la tour et que si elle tentait de s'approcher ou de contacter Tony, elle se chargerait personnellement de la faire disparaitre pour toujours. Pepper avait avancé qu'elle ne le ferait jamais et qu'elle allait porter plainte pour ses menaces, mais Brooke avait alors demandé si elle avait des preuves, des témoins de ses paroles. La secrétaire s'était tournée vers les Vengeurs, mais leurs regards avaient suffi pour savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas de son côté, elle avait sollicité Jarvis pour les vidéos, mais l'AI avait déclarer, ne pas avoir enregistrer cela dans ses archives. Brooke avait ri et lui avait dit que face à elle, elle n'était rien. Pepper avait quitté la tour et ça avait été la dernière fois qu'on avait entendu parler d'elle. Oh, elle n'était pas morte, loin de là, mais Brooke avait fait en sorte qu'elle reste loin de ses amis, ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Avec un peu d'aide de la magie, et de Fury et Coulson, mais ça personne ne s'en doutait, Pepper s'était retrouvée à des milliers de kilomètres de New York et à travailler comme serveuse dans un petit fastfood d'autoroute. Oui, Brooke Potter considérait les Avengers comme sa famille et personne ne faisait de mal à sa famille.

Brooke passa ses bras autours des épaules du héros au costume d'acier et le tira contre elle. Tony se blotti dans ses bras et l'agrippa comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de la sorcière et les deux restèrent ainsi un long moment. Après un certain temps, Brooke senti les larmes coulées dans son cou et maudit ce misérable insecte de Pepper pour avoir brisé Tony. Humm, peut-être devrait-elle considérer l'idée de débarrassé la terre de cette femme. Quoique, c'est Sharon qui serait coincé avec elle après. Mouai, il n'apprécierait certainement pas le cadeau. Brooke passa une main dans les cheveux de Tony et l'autre caressa son dos. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et l'obligea à se lever.

 **\- Aller, viens te coucher.**

 **\- Pas sans toi,** murmura le milliardaire en titubant dans ses bras.

Elle sourit, depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas rare qu'ils partagent le même lit. Même s'il ne se passait rien entre eux, ça rassurait Tony de savoir qu'elle était là pour lui.

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Tony.**

Tony rigola et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

 **\- Epouse moi,** marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

Brooke rigola doucement.

 **\- Redemande le moi quand tu seras dessoulé, chéri et j'y réfléchirais.**

Tony rigola une fois de plus et se laissa guider à travers le salon nettoyer de tout déchet grâce à la magie de Brooke. Une fois arriver à la chambre de Tony, elle l'aida à se déshabiller, ne gardant que son boxer et le coucha. Elle transfigura ses habits en un débardeur et un jogging et se coucha à ses côtés. Elle fut à peine sous les couvertures que Tony la tira contre lui. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, il le faisait souvent quand il était soule. Sachant qu'il ne se souviendrait certainement pas, et prenant pour une fois son courage de Griffondor en main, elle l'embrassa en retour. Tony l'embrassa vite avec passion et possessivité.

 **\- Dors, maintenant,** lui intima-t-elle une fois qu'ils cessèrent le baiser.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûr que Tony dormait, elle laissa les larmes couler car elle savait que le lendemain, il ne se souviendrait pas et que jamais il ne l'aimerait comme elle l'aimait. Et même si ça lui brisait le cœur, elle resterait près de lui et le protégerait. Peu de temps après, elle le suivit au royaume des songes.

.

.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le retour de Brooke de sa mission. Une semaine que l'ambiance à la tour était bizarre. Tony était distant sans aucune raison et le reste de l'équipe semblait mal à l'aise avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et elle voulait savoir.

 **\- Ça suffit !** Sa voix claqua dans le salon.

Les Vengeurs la regardaient surprit par son soudain éclat de voix de Brooke. Ils furent tout à coup mal à l'aise et détournèrent les regards, agaçant la sorcière.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'évites Tony et pourquoi vous êtes tous mal à l'aise avec moi depuis une semaine ?**

Clint se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortit.

 **\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, le SHIELD m'attend** , dit-il nerveusement.

 **-** _ **Opinione**_ **.**

Sitôt qu'elle lâcha ce mot, la pièce se mit à vibrer et les fenêtres et les portes disparurent, arrêtant la fuite de Clint. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Brooke. Les cheveux de Brooke virèrent au noir profond, signe qu'elle était en colère.

 **\- Maintenant, vous allez répondre ?**

Tony se leva et lui fit face.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un mari,** lâcha-t-il froidement.

Brooke le regarda perplexe. Un regard aux autres lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendu. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, sa colère s'évapora.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Où avez-vous été pécher ça encore ?**

Son regard perdu amena le doute aux Avengers.

 **\- Un homme est venu la semaine dernière, il te cherchait,** lui expliqua Natasha. **Il s'est présenté comme ton mari. Il avait un enfant avec lui et a dit que c'était le tien.**

Brooke fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Mais, je n'ai pas de mari et encore moins d'enfant. Bon sang, comment pourrais-je même avoir un gosse ? Je n'ai jamais été intime avec personne.**

A peine ses mots avaient quitté ses lèvres qu'elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Elle put néanmoins constater que certains de ses coéquipiers étaient gêner et que Steve était tout aussi rouge qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

 **\- Tu es vierge ?**

Tony dans toute sa gloire, pensa Brooke.

 **\- Bien sûr que je le suis.**

 **\- Mais tu as quoi vingt-cinq ans ? Tu devrais plus être vierge.**

Brooke le regarda, hésitant entre rire ou pleurer. Tony était peut-être mignon, mais il pouvait être crétin par fois.

 **\- Tony, j'ai vingt ans, pas vingt-cinq. Et oui, je suis vierge, tu veux vérifier peut-être ?**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle le contourna et avança face à l'écran du salon, sans voir le sourire ravi et calculateur de Tony.

\- **Jarvis, montre-moi cet homme.**

 **\- Tout de suite, madame.**

Une vidéo apparu d'un homme et d'un bambin. Brooke se figea à l'image. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

 **\- A-t-il laisser un moyen de le contacter ?**

Sa voix tremblait, son corps entier tremblait. Elle senti plus qu'elle ne vit les Avengers se rapprocher et l'un d'eux se tenir près d'elle.

 **\- Un numéro, madame.**

 **\- Appelle le,** ordonna-t-elle.

Le téléphone sonna avant que la messagerie se déclenche. Elle prononça alors un seul mot qui laissa les autres perplexes. « Quidditch ». Elle patienta un moment en silence.

 **\- Rappelle-le,** dit-elle.

Cette fois, une voix retentit après la deuxième sonnerie.

 **\- Brooke ?**

 **\- Draco ? C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? Oh, Merlin, dis-moi que c'est toi.**

 **\- Oui,** lui répondit une voix remplie de soulagement. **C'est moi, petite fleur et Teddy, Blaise, Théo et Pansy aussi. On est tous là.**

Avant même que les Vengeurs ne comprennent, Brooke s'était effondrée au sol en pleurant.

 **\- Brooke ? Brooke ? Tu es là ? Réponds-moi, Brooke.**

 **\- Elle est là, monsieur,** répondit prudemment Steve. **Elle… elle pleure.**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** Se braqua l'homme.

 **\- Steve Rogers, monsieur, je suis un ami de Brooke.**

 **\- Le Capitaine America,** couina une autre voix.

 **\- Pans…** l'appela Brooke d'une voix forte.

 **\- Oui, petite sœur, je suis là. Tu nous as tellement manqué. C'était un cauchemar là-bas.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir ce qui se passerait,** déclara une autre voix.

 **\- Blaise,** souffla-t-elle, **que s'est-il passé ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?**

 **\- Après ta disparition, le ministère est devenu complètement dingue. Ils ont déclaré que chaque créature devait être identifier et porter des tatouages. Puis des lois ont été voté contre les sorciers possédant du sang de créature. Ils nous enlevaient tous nos droits, et voulaient restreindre notre magie. Une autre guerre à éclater, plus ravageuse que les précédentes, mais celle-là est arrivé jusqu'aux moldus. Les moldus ont créer des armes pour nous détruire et ils ont réussi. C'est Luna qui nous a donné la solution. Elle a trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir un portail vers un autre monde. Nous avons été ici depuis sept mois quand ont ta vue aux informations. On a voulu être sûr que ce soit bien toi.**

Brooke rigola.

 **\- Mon mari, Dray ?**

 **\- Désolé, c'est la seule idée qui me soit venu à ce moment-là.**

 **\- Dray, tu as parlé de Luna, mais tu ne l'as pas cité comme étant avec vous. Où est-elle ?**

Un silence se fit des deux côtés.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Brooke. Luna est arriver au moment où nous avons ouvert le portail, elle tenait Teddy dans ses bras et un autre enfant. Andromeda devait faire partie du voyage, mais elle a été tuée. Luna a réussi à sauver Teddy, mais elle a été tuée avant de pouvoir franchir le portail. Je suis désolé, Brooke.**

Brooke poussa un cri de détresse à ses mots et Tony vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que Luna avait été importante à ses yeux. Brooke ne parlait pas beaucoup de son passé, voir rarement et seulement avec des personnes en qui elle avait confiance, mais elle avait souvent parler de Luna

 **\- Je suis désolé, Brooke,** déclara Dray, mais Brooke ne répondit pas.

Les Vengeurs portaient des regards tristes sur leur amie. Soudain la magie de Brooke se déchaina, provoquant un début de tornade. Bruce se saisit rapidement d'une seringue dans l'un des tiroirs et la plongea dans le cou de Brooke. La magie se calma et le vent s'arrêta.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il, Brooke ? Brooke ?** Appela paniquer la voix de la femme au bout du fil.

 **\- Je suis désolé, nous avons été obligés de l'endormir. Sa magie commençait à devenir incontrôlable** , expliqua Bruce.

 **\- Ça lui arrive souvent ?**

 **\- C'est derniers temps, oui, on préfère prendre des précautions.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas normale qu'elle perde le contrôle comme ça sur sa magie,** dit Blaise. **Elle est celle qui a le plus de contrôle.**

 **\- Oui, mais si Luna avait raison, alors sa magie a encore augmentée,** répliqua Dray.

 **\- Et oublions pas qu'on est dans un monde où la magie est différente du notre,** ajouta Pansy.

 **\- Pouvons-nous la voir ?** Demanda Dray. **Elle nous manque et notre magie pourrait aider à stabiliser la sienne.**

 **\- Venez à la tour Avengers,** déclara Tony en prenant Brooke dans ses bras.

 **\- Nous arrivons.**

 **\- Attendez,** l'arrêta Loki.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Elle nous a piégé dans la pièce et ça me répugne à le dire, mais je ne connais pas se sort.**

 **\- Qu'a-t-elle fait comme sort ?**

 **\- Seulement un mot en fait.** _ **Opinione**_ **.**

 **\- C'est du latin,** rigola la femme. **Ça veut dire, condamnation, en gros, elle a condamné la pièce où vous vous trouver. Essayons ça,** _ **Finite**_ **.**

Mais rien ne se passa.

 **\- Si sa magie est plus forte ça va être plus dure de lever le sort. Essayons tous en même temps. 1.2.3.**

 **-** _ **Finite**_ **,** résonna trois voix emplies de pouvoirs.

Soudain les fenêtres et portes réapparurent.

 **\- Ça y est,** lâcha Clint.

 **\- Brooke était déjà puissante dans notre monde, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle le soit encore plus ici,** déclara Draco.

 **\- En même, temps, elle ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde,** répondit Pansy. **Combien de temps dormira-t-elle ?**

 **\- Une heure, peut être deux,** répondit Bruce. **Sa magie évacue rapidement les drogues de son système.**

 **\- Ouais, on connait ça,** rit Blaise. **Elle est toujours la dernière à être soule et la première à décuver.**

Les sorciers éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque, leur rappelant des souvenirs.

 **\- Nous seront là d'ici deux heures,** leur annonça Draco. **Merci** , dit-il avant de couper la communication.

Tony souleva Brooke dans ses bras et quitta la pièce, laissant les autres à leurs pensées et discuter entre eux. Le milliardaire alla directement à sa chambre et déposa Brooke sur son lit. Tout les Avengers avaient accès à la chambre de la sorcière si besoin, mais ils savaient que Brooke entreposait des objets magique et donc évitaient de s'y rendre. Clint avait essayé un jour pour faire une farce à Brooke pour son retour de mission, il avait déclencher un objet par inadvertance et s'était retrouver piégé pendant trois jours à la taille d'une Barbie. Les Vengeurs avaient bien ri et Brooke avait eu du mal à annulé le sort tellement elle était plié de rire face à son apparence. Tony s'allongea à côtés de Brooke et passa une main sur sa joue. La jeune femme gémit et inconsciemment se tourna pour se caller dans ses bras. L'ingénieur était heureux. Quand l'ami de Brooke s'était présenter, il avait été dévaster de la savoir marier à un autre. Au court des deux années passer à la connaitre, Tony avait développer des sentiments pour la jeune sorcière, plus encore après qu'elle ait été là pour lui après la trahison de Pepper. Contrairement à ce que Brooke devait croire, Tony se rappelait parfaitement chaque baiser qu'il lui avait donner chaque fois qu'il avait été soule, surtout le dernier. Il avait cru qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait quand un certain mari s'était présenter, alors il s'était soulé plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas prévu que Brooke rentrerait plus tôt et le trouverait. Il lui avait demander de l'épouser, mais dans son état, Brooke avait cru à une blague d'ivrogne. Une fois coucher, il avait voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais quand elle l'avait embrasser en retour avec tellement de passion, il avait été heureux. Il n'avait cependant pas compris les larmes de Brooke, mais n'avait pas voulu lui faire savoir qu'il était réveillé. Après ça, il l'avait évité toute la semaine, ne voulant pas souffrir encore quand son mari reviendrait. Mais il avait été perdu quand elle avait semblé si confuse par l'annonce d'un prétendu mari et d'un enfant, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle annonce qu'elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre, mieux encore, qu'elle était encore vierge. A ce moment, Tony avait pris sa décision, il voulait être le premier et le dernier à posséder la jeune femme. Il voulait la faire sienne de toute les manières possibles. Brooke remua dans son sommeil et prononça son nom. Tony sourit. Oui, il la ferait sienne.

.

.

Opinione = Condamnation


	2. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


End file.
